Paiwei Family
The Paiwei y family of the 26th century was a family known most for their military service, culminating most in Waimarie Paiwei, a decorated Human-Covenant War special forces soldier. The Paiwei family had maintained a long standing tradition of public service over the course of several centuries, both as civilian leadership, teaching, policing, but often military service. Nikau Paiwei, father of Waimarie, instilled this fervor for service as children when he spoke of the family's warrior history, claiming that the family had served in "every conflict placed before them." Family History Early History The Paiwei family is a majority ethnic Māori, with some English ancestry. Tracing their lineage to the Ngāi Tahu Iwi (or tribe) of the South Island of New Zealand. All members of the Ngāi Tahu Iwi are able to trace their traditional lineage to Tahupōtiki of the Ngāti Porou. As of the 26th century, the Paiwei family had lived in New Zealand for roughly 1200 years. The first physical record of the Paiwei family comes in the 19 century, from one Anaru Paewai's marriage certificate to Hine Kahuarangi. At this time, the Paiwei's name was still spelled "Paewai". While both spellings are pronounced the same, "Paiwei" appears to be a clerical error from the early 20th century that the family kept, originating when one Joseph Paiwei enlisted in the first World War. Joseph Paiwei would be injured in Europe, losing an arm and leg when hit by a grenade. His biography "Te Hokowhitu toa: My Sacrifice and Pain" has been a favorite of Pioneer Battalion aficionados for several centuries as a very visceral and frank solider's account, particularly since Joseph Paiwei's father had been considered a member of Māori rebellion not a few decades before. Joseph Paiwei also appears to be the first Paiwei family member to live in Christchurch, proper, where the family would remain for the next few centuries. Joseph Paiwei's son, Jason Harata Paiwei would serve in several conflicts in the 1940's and 1950's, and is the earliest of ancestors that began to instill a generational warrior code. Besides his warrior ancestors, Jason Harata Paiwei would be the first "career soldier" in the modern sense. He would also write a memoir called "My Father's Son: A Lifetime of Service" which chronicles his military career during the early decades of the Cold War. With better records beginning in the 20th century, the Paiwei family history becomes more clear and indicates a greater trend of military service with Paiwei's serving in wars of the 20th, 21st, and 22nd centuries. Notable Early Family: * Joseph Paiwei (1899-1978), Private (WWI), Author. * Jason Harata Paiwei (1922-1999), Sergeant (WWII, Malayan Emergency, Korean War), Author. * John Ari Paiwei (1979-2046), Naval Captain (Gulf War), Professor of Military Science/History. * Aiali'i Paiwei-Anderson (2002-2097), Rear Admiral (Wars in the Levant), Female retainer of family name. * Tama Paiwei (2144-2207), UNDF Marine Captain (Rainforest Wars, Mars Campaign, Jovian Moons Campaigns, Interplanetary War) * Christopher Tangaroa Paiwei 2399-2476, UNSC Army Sergeant Reservist, Mayor of Christchurch Contemporary Family History